Cardfight Vanguard G: The Fallen Hen
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: [After Stride Gate Hen] semua sudah kembali seperti semula, kedatangan murid baru dan World Champion menanti, namun tak sangka musuh baru siap menanti, sedikit ada bumbu shou-ai


"Ya, hari ini kita mendapat murid pindahan."

Sosok gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan mata heterochrome membungkukkan badannya pelan sambil tersenyum pelan.

"Kuroko Tetsuragi, mohon bantuannya semuanya." Dia tersenyum manis, membuat para pria langsung berbunga-bunga.

"Nah, Tetsuragi-san, tempat duduk anda ada di sebelah sana." Gadis itu bergerak menuju bangkunya, namun berhenti sejenak menatap sosok berambut merah dengan aksen swirl yang menatap jendela, gadis itu duduk di bangku kosong di samping pemuda itu.

'Shindo Chrono—dia ya...?'

Cardfight! Vanguard G The Fallen Hen!

Cardfight! Vanguard bukan punya saya namun FF dan OC ini punya saya! :v

Genre: Of course Cardgame! Shounen, Friendship, game.

Rate: T

Chapter 01: Kemunculan Murid Pindahan.

Card Capital 2

"Siang..." sosok berambut merah—pemeran utama kita Chrono, seperti biasa dia selalu menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke Card Capital selepas sekolah, matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau kan... si murid baru."

"Ne... Shindou-kun..." dia—Tetsuragi mendekat, membuat Chrono mengerutkan dahinya pelan, gadis itu berhenti tepat di depan Chrono, baru saja Chrono ingin berbicara—gadis itu sudah bicara duluan.

"Ayo fight denganku!"

Chrono hanya bisa mengangukkan kepalanya bingung. Mereka bergerak menuju salah satu tempat untuk dipakai fight.

"Mohon bantuannya ya, Shindou-kun."

"Aku juga... etto..."

"Tetsuragi, panggil saja aku Tetsuragi..."

"Ah, eum..." Tetsuragi mengeluarkan Ficanya—sekali lagi membuat Chrono mengerutkan dahinya.

'Warna Ficanya sama seperti Kamui-san... itu artinya." Ia menatap gadis itu, sementara yang di tatap hanya tersenyum manis.

"Hihi.."

'Top-fighter...'

"Kita mulai ya?" tanya Tetsuragi yang dijawab anggukan oleh Chrono, mereka menentukan turn pertama dengan suit.

"Yey! Turn pertama."

" **Stand Up, (The) Vanguard!"**

"[Crisis Revenger, Frist]!"

"[Gunnergear Dragokid]."

"Karena aku menang suit, aku turn pertama, draw! Ride the vanguard, [Battle Instinct Revenger, Lifecher]! Lalu call! [Darkside Trumpeter]" Tetsuragi menaruh kartu di VC (Vanguard Circle) dan sebuah kartu di RC (Rear guard Cirlce) di belakang VC.

"Turn End."

"Giliranku, Draw! Ride [Brasswing Dragon]! Lalu call, [Cornerstone Gear Turtle]!" dua Card sudah terpasang baik di VC maupun front RC di sebelah kanan

"Aku serang vanguardmu dengan [Brasswing Dragon]." Me-rest card di VC, Chrono mendeklarasikan serangan pertamanya.

"No Guard."

"Drive Trigger check, tidak ada Trigger."

Serangan berhasil, Tetsuragi mengambil kartu paling atas dari Deck.

"Damage Trigger, chek—Draw Trigger, aku beri power 5000 pada [Battle Instinct Revenger, Lifecher] lalu Draw." Dia menaruh kartu yang ia draw tadi ke Damage Zone lalu mendraw satu kartu lagi, efek Draw Trigger.

"Ukhhh... turn end"

"Giliranku, Draw! Ride the vanguard, [Adroit Revenger, Teyrnon]!" dia menaruh kartu di atas kartu yang sebelumnya ia ride di VC.

"Lalu aku call, [Black Chain Flame Dance Formation Hoel], [Blaster Dark Revenger, "Abyss"]" dia menaruh dua kartu di front RCnya.

Pintu terbuka menampakan wujud Kamui yang datang membawa box besar yang kemungkinan berisi kartu yang baru datang.

"Heeh, Chrono baru datang sudah main—eh, itu bukannya Tetsuragi?" Kamui mendekati mereka berdua—namun tidak menyapa mereka, mereka terlihat sangat fokus—Kamui merasa tak enak kalau harus menganggu mereka, meski hanya menyapa saja.

"Aku aktifkan counterblast dari [Blaster Dark Revenger, Abyss], skill ini hanya bisa aktif jika aku memiliki vanguard dengan nama Revenger dan [Blaster Dark Revenger, Abyss] berada di RC, dengan skill ini aku bisa menretire satu rear guard grade 1 atau kebawah milikmu, dor!" ia membuat pose seperti sedang menarik pelatuk pistol

"Ukh..." Chrono memasukan kartu yang baru saja terkena efek Blaster Dark Revenger Abyss ke Drop Zone.

"Aku serang vanguardmu dengan [Blaster Dark Revenger, Abyss]" Tetsuragi me-rest kartunya sambil melakukan serangan.

"Guard!"

'Blaster Dark Revenger, Abyss? darimana dia dapat?' sementara Kamui yang belum ke notice ( :v ) menatap RC Tetsuragi dengan tampang yang tak terbaca—antara kaget, bingung, dan ekspresi-ekpresi lainnya.

"Aku serang vanguardmu dengan [Adroit Revenger, Teyrnon] yang di boost oleh Darkside Trumpetter, aku aktifkan skill, counterblast! ketika kartu ini menyerang vanguard kau tak bisa menguard dan kau harus meretire satu rear guardmu" dia me-rest vanguardnya, melakukan serangan. Sementara Chrono menaruh salah satu rear guardnya ke drop zone

"Check the drive trigger." Dia mengambil kartu teratas dari decknya.

"Get, Stand Trigger... power [Black Chain Flame Dance Formation Hoel] bertambah 5000 lalu aku stand kembali [Blaster Dark Revenger Abyss]" seringai muncul dari bibir gadis itu.

"No guard. Damage trigger check."

"Tidak ada Trigger." Ia menaruh kartu yang tadi ia ambil di deck ke damage zone.

"Aku serang vanguardmu dengan [Black Chain Flame Dance Formation, Hoel]"

"No Guard." Chrono kembali mengambil kartu teratas decknya lalu menaruhnya di Damage Zone.

"Aku serang vanguardmu dengan [Blaster Dark Revenger Abyss]"

"Guard!"

"Ukh... lagi-lagi di guard... kenapa hanya serangan Blaster Dark saja yang kau guard!" serunya mesem-mesem ga jelas yang diabaikan begitu saja oleh Chrono.

"Giliranku, Stand and Draw." Dia mengambil satu kartu dari deck setelah ia men-stand semua unitnya.

"Aku ride [Clockfencer Dragon]! Lalu call, [Distance-running Gear Horse], [Drain Valve Dragon]"

"Aku serang vanguardmu dengan [Distance-running Gear Horse]."

"No Guard."

"Damage Trigger check." Tetsuragi mengambil satu kartu teratas decknya lalu ditaruh di Damage Zone

"Kembali aku serang vanguardmu dengan [Clockfencer Dragon]"

"No Guard!"

"Drive trigger, check. Yosh! Critical Trigger! Power kuberikan pada [Drain Valve Dragon] dan Critical [Clockfencer Dragon] bertambah satu."

"Damage Trigger Check." Dengan ini damage Tetsuragi menjadi 4 sementara Chrono 2

"Yosh serangan yang terakhir—"

"Guard."

"Turn End."

"Ride the vanguard, [Ambitious Spirit Revenger, Cormack] lalu aku pindah ke belakang [Black Chain Flame Dance Formation, Hoel], Call [Awaking Revenger] dan [Cultus Witch, Rias]" kini RCnya sudah terisi penuh.

"Akan ku perlihatkan, kekuatanku yang sebenarnya... Seek the mate!" kartu-kartu yang ada di drop zone berpindah ke deck, ter-auto suffle lalu sebuah kartu tertambahkan ke tangannya.

"Vanguardku tidak bertarung sendirian, ada mate yang akan menemaninya, Legion! [Fighting Spirit Revenger, Macart]!" VCnya sudah terisi oleh dua kartu dengan grade 2 dan 3 dan RCnya juga penuh.

"Battle!"

Drrrttt... Drttt...

"Akh... padahal aku sedang dalam fight!" ia mengambil handphonenya, namun ia memucat seketika.

"Nee... Chrono-kun, maaf ya... tapi aku harus pergi... nyawaku dalam bahaya." Dia buru-buru berberes lalu pulang, namun ia terdiam di pintu.

"Diluar hujan—dan aku tak bawa payung." Chrono terdiam sejenak, gadis itu tampak seperti memohon pada Chrono.

"Kau tau maksudnya kan? Hehe~ sampai stasium saja~" Chrono menghela napas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia juga ikut keluar dari Card Capital 2—namun seketika suara Chrono terdengar.

"Aku juga tak bawa payung kau tau."

"He? kenapa kau tak bilang?!"

"Kau tak bertanya kan..."

"Heee~ _sonna!"_ Chrono terdiam, ia tak merespons Tetsuragi yang kebingungan cari jalan supaya bisa pulang kering—namun semua berubah ketika sebuah payung muncul dari belakang, ia melihat sosok Kamui yang membawa payung.

"Kamui-san! Terimakasih banyak!"

"Ouh! Tapi itu milik toko, jangan lupa besok di kembalikan ya." Tetsuragi hanya menganggukan kepalanya singkat.

"Oh ya, lusa akan ada event di UnaSan jangan lupa datang ya~" sosok Tetsuragi mulai menghilang, meninggalkan Chrono dan Kamui yang berdiri di depan Card Capital 2.

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam saja lagi."

"Eum..."

Sementara di kereta, Tetsuragi menatap Decknya lekat.

"Gear Chronicle... menarik... ya kan? Newark... hihihi..." dia menyeringai kecil.

"Aku tak sabar dengan event lusa."

TBC

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Amigo~ perkenalkan nama saya Tetsuragi Kuroko! Author yang berkelana ke segala fandom! Ini FF pertama saiya di Vanguard! Mohoh bantuannya ya semuanya!

Fight Ou!

Dan untuk Profil OC

-Normal Information

Name: Kuroko Tetsuragi

Age: 15 (Middle School 3rd Year)

DoB: 5 January

Eyes: Red-Gold (Right-left)

Hair: Black-

-Fighters Information

FICA Color: Platinum

Grade: EX

Deck: secret-

Sampai jumpa chapter depan!

Next: Chapter 2: UnaSan Mini Event! The Girl's True Deck


End file.
